


One shots

by Nomiallinettia



Category: Banana Bus Squad, RWBY, iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiallinettia/pseuds/Nomiallinettia
Summary: I'll post all my one shots over here and update tags and what not as I go.





	1. Luke patterson / Reader

You / Cartoonz at a bar (no smut)

 

You had had a boring day at work. There was not much to do and so, you left early to head down to the local bar. Classic mistake; they had a "pop" night on thursdays. It was filled with people. At least, it being early, you got in pretty quickly. You sat down at a table, near the bar, obvioulsy. A drink or two or three or four would be welcomed tonight. Behind you, two good looking girls were chatting and sipping on their colourful drinks. You ordered up a screwdriver; can't go wrong with vodka and orange juice. _Well, this is boring..._ You started listening in on the conversation between the two girls.

"He's cute, right?" They were both looking at a guy sitting alone at the bar.

"I don't know. You like the beard?"

"Well yeah? He definitely goes to the gym," one cooed.

"Sure. I bet you you can't get his number" the other one dared her friend.

"Of course I can! Bet you can't." _Well now, this is getting interesting!_ "Alright, we both get a go, the loser pays the bill! And-"

You stood up before she finished. For some reasons, you really wanted to warn the guy. This cheap bet was a poor excuse for entertainment and really, it was kind of a dick move to make bets like that on people. Maybe you also wanted to ruin their game because you had had a bad day. _I never claimed to be pure in my motives._ And so, you headed to the bar and sat down beside the guy. He was tall looking, even sitting down. He was wearing a t-shirt and you could see the shape of his shoulder. He was kind of slim but didn't look too skinny. He had a long beard that looked like it was well taken care of. His big brown eyes quickly glanced at you when you sat down to then go back to whatever he was drinking. You subtly, or not, looked down a little and like what you saw. _Let's not lose focus, I'm on a mission._ You sighed. You ask the bartender for another screwdriver. You glanced back to the other two girls. They were both looking in your direction, clearly waiting for you to leave. You smirked.

"Hey. I'm gonna be very blunt but you need to not react too much." You said slowly, staring at the crowd on the other side of the bar.

"What?" The guy obviously asked, confused. It was a movie kinda thing to say. You took a second to think about what you had just said. He probably thought you were crazy. _Damn it_.

"Yeah so. the two girls behind us," he started to turn his head. "Don't look!" You quickly told him. "Those two girls made a bet."

"What bet? What are you talking about? What?" He was definitely confused.

"They're betting on who can get your number first. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okayy...?" he trailed off and murmured to himself "the fuck."

"Alright. Have a good night." And on that note, you left and found another table to go sulk on your bad day and listen in on other people's conversations. And drink three, four, six other beverages.

 

It was really getting late and you decided to go home soon, just one last drink. You glanced down at your phone to find that no one had texted you nor did you have any notifications on any social media. With a sigh you opened up some silly game on your phone.

"Hey." You looked up, a bit surprise. The guy from earlier was sitting in front of you.

"Hey. When did you get here? I didn't see you."

"You know, most people usually say their name before dropping weird ass fucking stories of bets and what not."

"Probably, I just rather keep mystery." He was looking at you and his smile was gorgeous.

"Well, if the point was to get me intrigued, it definitely worked." He laughed.

"Speaking of intrigued, who won the bet?"

"Oh. Neither." He said glancing away.

"That's unfortunate. They seemed like very nice girls." You laughed to yourself.

"Yea well, just not my type."

"So what is your type?" You asked. Obviously your flirting game was not the most subtle in town, but then again, you didn't feel like playing too much. This guy was hot and you would not say no to ending your night with him. Also maybe the four, six, seven drinks had had their toll on you. _It was definitely no more than four, let's not exagerate my tolerance, pretty please._

"How about a girl that keeps the mystery going?" He smiled at you, "or someone who has a smile as beautiful as yours?"

"Is that, the pick up line you're gonna go with?"

"Well it works, doesn't it!? Or maybe I should've went with "I would've bet on you to get my number first." How's that one?"

"I guess that one works." You smiled. You stood up and let out a "c'mon now, let's get out of here..."


	2. Mercury Black / Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens somewhere between volume 4 and 5

Mercury / you training (slight smut?)

 

You had just joined the gang a few days ago and already you liked it. Sure, the place was awful and grim  _haha get it._ And the food was tasteless. And not all of your new "friends" enjoyed your presence. Overall it was fun. You always had had trouble making the difference between good and bad. You went on in life mostly doing what was amusing and challenging. A real challenge, that was fun, that kept you going. With your semblance and everything, it was hard to find real challenges anymore hence why joining with Salem had been such a huge goal to achieve. And you had done it.

You had made friend with everyone and got to know their stance on Salem's actions and plans. Everyone was more or less on board with her, each for their own reasons. You had met with everyone but Mercury.

"I can't belive she made me train you," he stated bluntly, looking you up and down. "I am not a good teacher nor do I want to teach anyone anything." You simply kept on walking towards him to the middle of a giant room lit by torches hung on all walls. "But, I will do as asked." He sighed, "do as I say and do not complain." You nodded. No need to actually answer him verbally. You were still gauging your soon to be opponent in a friendly training battle. He was tall, stood straight, grinned unfriendly. He did not wear any weapons other than his boots.  _Most likely that he mainly uses his legs then._  You had to not show him your full abilities. I _never know when I'll have to actually fight him; better have an advantage._  "No weapons, no semblance. Hand to hand combat only. I need to assess your strenghts and weaknesses with the basics stuff. Let's start" he spoke those two last words with an evil grin and rapidly came at your with a side kick. You dodged it and returned a left punch, which he easily avoided by stepping back. With your momentum from your punch, you twirled to then send a straight kick to his chest. You both kept on going with kicks and punches, all evaded. His foot work was incredible, you had to admit it. Without your weapons, you wouldn't actually win against him. He wasn't using his skills to the fullest at the moment. Then, you saw it. He was about to use a lot of strenght on the next kick.  _Let's see how strong he really is..._  Instead of stepping back, like you should've done, you decided to straight on block the hit. You smiled to yourself, _what are you made of cutie?_ He did kick you and you did absorb it on you right side. You lost your breath.  _That kick was not human!_  No one had ever hit you with that strenght. You felt your aura level go down a notch. It was powerful enough to make you slide a good meter off to the side.  You managed to stay standing but it did hurt. You both stopped for a second just starring at each other. And then it started again. Once in a while, you made intentionnal small mistakes like leaving an opening for a punch. You definitely didn't want to look too good. 

"Impressive. You can actually fight. It wasn't perfect but it wasn't too bad I guess." He stated when you both had took some distance. "Now, let me see that weapon of yours..." And with that, you heard a gun shot. In a swift move you raised your hand. You heard a metalic sound as the bullet hit your rings. Your heard Mercury scoff, "I thought you'd use your dagger... Interresting. What can they do?" he asked.

"Now, where's the fun in just telling you?", you answered, daring him, "come see for yourself". And with that you threw your hand down, sending your rings to the floor. All four of them bounced off the floor once then stucked to each other as they came back. You grabbed the now small tube. It grew taller to form a full size fighting stick. Each quarter had a different color depending on what dust residue had been sprinkled on. If you wanted to, each hit could do something different.

As soon as you weapon was totally formed, Mercury came at you full speed. It was near impossible to see him as he zigzaged around. Your fight kept on going. He would jump and kick and shoot and you'd twirl, hit back and stop his attacks. 

After a particularly hard hit on Mercury's left arm, he laughed "this is getting interesting now!" He really was enjoying the fight. He kept on attacking and dodging most of your hits. One question remained stuck in your head the whole time,  _how did he hit me so hard?_  You decided to try something. He extended his right leg to hit you on your side and you took the opportunity: you swung at him with your stick and hit his knee with the red part and activated the dust with a small move of the finger. The side of his pants immidiately took on fire. He was quick to extinguish it but the hole was big enough for you to see it: his leg was made of high tech robotics.  _Both of his legs probably are._  You threw a few punch at him and escaped to the other end of the room.

"Nice prosthetics you got there," you said, out of breath from fighting so long.

"Don't you think" he answered smirking, "Since I've put them on, I have never fallen once! I always end up on top." He winked. He was saying all this in a friendly tone but something in his eyes was telling you that he was angry.  _I doubt he wanted me to know his secret... I need to get on his good side. What to do? Y_ ou looked at him, evaluating his personnality quickly.  _Cocky, proud, careless, good looking... Alright._

"Is that a challenge?" You winked. He must've seen the spark in your eyes as you said the last word.

"I guess it is." He extended his finger and made a motion asking you to come to him.  _Or at him more accurately_.

It was a pleasure to do so. You ran at him and made it look like you were going for a kick but instead, only slid beside him on the ground, hitting hard his leg with your weapon. Of course this didn't hurt him, but the force of the blow was enough to make the black quarter of your weapon activate and do so widely. It sent smoke all around him as you kept sliding in the blackness you had just created. He coughed a few times. You knew you only had a split second before he'd start speeding around, creating wind to disperse the thick smoke, _or something like that_. With all your strenght, facing him, you hit the red part to the floor behind you, creating an explosion that helped you throw yourself at him.  _I did as he asked, didn't I?_  You both went flying out of the dark cloud, thumbling. Neither of you actually tried to avoid the fall and went along with it. When you opened your eyes again, you were laying on top of Mercury, face to face, a tad too close for comfort,  _or is it?_  

"Look who's on top now?" You winked at him.

"I let you win."

"Where's my prize?" You looked at him directly in his eyes. You could feel his chest going up and down from breathing so hard after the battle. He suddenly flipped you over and you let it happen. He was now on top of you, both arms beside your face, lifting himself to eye level. 

"I guess you cou-" He was interrupted by your kiss. Your tongue found its way to his lips and asked for entrance, deepening the kiss. You slid one hand to his hair and the other to his back pulling him closer to your body. His own hands started exploring your body, tracing your neck and grabbing your head. One slowly made its way to your breast which he grabbed. You left his lips to slowly start kissing your way to his neck where you nimbled slightly on the so white skin. His hand then found it's way to your pants and unbuttoned it. You heard his breath quickened as your own hand found itself to his crotch, squeezing it slightly. 

He suddenly looked up and coughed a little, "Please just wait... We have to stop." 

"What? what's wrong? You're not enjoying this? I thought I saw, we, had..." You said, your own breath uneven. 

"It's not, look, I want this, but..." he said, a bit irritated, "we have a public". You looked around and saw no one. He sat up and shouted to the room "Em, I saw your foot prints in the dirt." And all of a sudden, Emerald flickered and then appeared not far from the both you.

"Just find a room if you don't want me watching in on this hot training session" she said with a scolding tone. "Merc, you're supposed to train her."

"Maybe I am" He said smirking. You both stood up.

"I think I'll be doing the teaching now..." You trailed off, heading towards the door. 

"We'll see about that." He ran past you almost knocking you over. You followed gladly. Salem would be please to know that you finally had everyone to trust you. And you personnally were very happy with the... bonus.


	3. Ohmwrecker / Reader

Ohmwrecker / you in bed (smut)

 

You were comfortably laying down in your bed, enjoying the warmth and slowly waking up from a long night of sleep. You could see through a crack in the curtains that the sun was barely up.  _I probably have an hour or two before my alarm._  

You heard the door slowly opening. You kept your eyes shut, staying still. You heard him take off his damn sweatpants.  _Does he even own anything else than sweatpants?_  You rolled your eyes under your eyelids. He slipped under the cover beside you, slowly pulling you closer to his chest. You felt on your back a sigh of relief as he finally relaxed from his night of gaming. He played with your hair a little and you couldn't help but let out a little squeal as one of your hair tickled you.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, whispering softly, still rubbing your hair tenderly.

"Not too much."

"What?" he giggled a little bit, "how can I wake you up not too much?" You turned around to face him and pinched his cheek.

"Shhh. I don't know what I'm saying" You smiled, still sleepy. He laughed softly.

"I see that lil bunny" he kissed your nose and went to turn away but you stopped him, holding his shoulder. You leaned on to kiss him properly on the lips but stopped for a split second.  _I must have a terrible breath._  Before you could even do anything, Ohm kissed you. All you worries faded away and you deepened the kiss. You kissed slowly, seeing as the both of you were tired. You softly pushed him on his back and you climbed on top of him. You ran your fingers on his chest, on his shoulders, his neck, everywhere they felt like running to. He placed one of his hand on your lower back and the other softly pulled you down to him. You kept on kissing when you felt his hand go to your down there. His fingers played around your lips before parting them to find your sweet spot. You took a sharp breath when he started rubbing your clit. You could feel yourself getting wet. Ohm kept on kissing you while working you up. You then grabbed his shaft and started stroking it. You heard his breath quicken a little. Deciding you had enough, you moved his hand of the way and took his tip to your entrance. Ohm smiled at you sweetly and slowly entered you. He started to slowly rock inside you and you left out a small moan. Your hips followed each of his thrusts. It felt good to have him inside of you. You looked at his eyes and could feel the love and passion. Both of you could feel your orgasms building up. he started to go a little faster and you were only happy to follow his rythm. 

"Hey" he said between two breaths, "can we switch?" You barely nodded so much you were lost in your lust and heat. He pulled out and flipped you so he was now on top. His shaft was quick to fill you again and you moan as his tip hit the right spot. 

You slowly let your fingers trailed down to your clit to rub it as he was rocking his hips in a faster motion. You felt your orgams building as the both of you were now breathing heavily. He started moving faster and going deeper and that's when you exploded inside. You felt a wave of pleasure crash over your whole body. he came not long after, spilling inside you. He waited a little for his breath to get back to normal before pulling out and falling beside you on the bed. You slowly leaned on his chest as he wrapped one arm around you, playing with your hair. 

"Good morning" he chuckled. 

"And good night to you silly goof" you smiled. "you really need to get your sleeping schedule back on track..."

"What? You don't like this little routine we got going? I know you like it! don't lie to me..." He poked you on your arm.

"You know I do. I just wish i didn't have to get up in an hour." you sighed. 

"Just skip work and stay with me then! you need to chase my nightmares away!" You sighed again closing your eyes, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. _If only..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firt time writing actual smut. Tips are welcomed.


	4. Liv Moore / You

Liv Moore / You on  heated night

 

You'd just met at the scratching post. You were using Fillmore Graves's tubes for sustainance but your companion for the night clearly wasn't. You had seen her a few weeks ago dressed as an upper class middled age lady, and several days after that, she was a hockey fan. You had your suspicions as to who she'd eaten this week.

She pushed you firmly against the door of your appartment, kissing you roughly. You struggled to get your keys out as her tongue was now on your lips. You heard a loud metallic sound and felt the door opened behind you. You caught a glimpse of the white haired woman dropping your doorknob on the floor before she pushed you back to the wall. She aggressively kissed you, running her hands through your long black dyed hair. You held her hips, bringing her closer than possible. You returned her kiss with just as much passion.

Then, out of breath, she stopped the kiss and started undoing the buttons of your shirt as you undid the zip of your jeans. As soon as you were in your bra and underwear, you quickly escaped her grasp to run to your room. She eagerly followed, taking her own clothes off. You dropped on the bed, motioning for her to follow you.

"I don't even know your name" you asked, as she climbed on top of you.

"That's ok, you don't need it." She started kissing your neck and down to the curve of your cupped boobs. You quickly took of your bra, giving her access to your already sensitive nipples. She took one in her mouth, circling the tip with her tongue. You inhale quickly, your hand in her hair, feeling the soft short hair. In a popping sound, she let go of your nipple and gave some attention to the other one. you then felt her hand slowly sliding to your underwear, holding the hem of it. You whined and heard her chuckle.

"Someone is needy" She smiled looking up at you.

"Hey, I wanna play too you know!" And on that, you swiftly turned her on her back and climbed on top. She tried to push you off but you locked her wrists above her head. "Is it that you don't want this or you just want to be in charge so much?"

She scoffed, "as if you could take charge!" She smiled enviously at you, eyeing your erect nipples. You took her answer as a challenge and she seemed glad you did. With one hand, you held her wrists down and made good use of your other hand. You gripped one her uncovered nipple and gently played with it, grabbing the other between your lips. You played with her a little bit until you finally heard her exhale. You softly let go of her arms and crawled down to her groin. You gently kissed around her soft part and approach one of your finger to her entrance. After a few kisses, you licked just the top of her clit and had an immidiate answer. She inhale and exhale quietly. You started circling the sweet spot and felt her hands grabbing your hair, pushing your face further down. You then worked her entrance with your tongue and tasted her fluids. She was getting ready. You looked up to see she had closed her eyes and was playing with her own nipple. You then slowly enterd a finger in her and heard a gasp. You went as slow as you could. You knew it was probably torture to the girl who had grabbed you from the bar after dancing and started kissing you in the cab you took to your place. If it wasn't of the peeping driver, you two wouldn't have made it to the bedroom. Once your finger was totally in, you slowly started going in and out, moving your finger inside looking for the sweet spot. You knew you found it when your heard another gasp. You ressed your thumb to her clit, circling it, as your index was still going in a painfully low motion. She looked down at you, out of breath.

"I swear, if you don't start going fastr, I will murder you." She warned, her voice lustful. You couldn't help your self and started going faster. More juice dripped down out of her and the sounds it made only got you hornier. You crawled back up to kiss her, your finger still pumping her. Her breath was uneven and you knew she was closing in. With a few more thrust of your finger, she came hard on your hand. She moaned loud and for a split second, you worried about your neighbors. The thought quickly left your mind as you saw the beautiful young woman in total bliss, laying down on your bed beside you. You took your finger out, wiping it on the bedsheets. You layed there, tracing the curves of her body with your eager eyes. You waited for her to calm down. After a short minute, she turned to you, maliciously smiling.

"Do you have any toys around here?" You motioned to the drawer beside her, half anxious of what she had in mind, half excited. She opened it and took out your favorite vibrator. "It's my turn to have fun with you now" You smiled and thanked yourself you'd asked this beautiful girl to dance earlier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part 2 of this?


End file.
